A Twist in Love
by red-rose-and-black-dragon
Summary: Hello every one this is my first Gravi fic! NO FLAMES! Lots of Yaoi if you don't like it then why are you reading Gravitation fanfictions? TohShu, SuShu, YuShu, HiShu, a little HiAyaka, K?, TatRyu, TohMi AN** NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK!
1. Chapter One: My Cousin is my enemy

KittyKat: Hi every body this is my master's first Gravitation Fanfiction ok:

SUMMERY:

Me: Ok I was in gym today and there was many people talking stuff like "Screw you" "go to hell" all that interesting stuff. And a question came to all of a sudden. What if Tohma loved Shuichi instead of Yuki? And what if Suguru loved Shuichi too? Cousin rivalry that's what I think would happen. Throw in a jealous Yuki, a love struck Hiro, a very VERY confused K, and a normal Ryuichi and what do you get? EXTERME CHAOS!

Pairings: Tohma/Shuichi, Suguru/Shuichi, Yuki/Shuichi, Hiro/Shuichi, Hiro/Ayaka, Tohma/Mika, K, Tatsuha/Ryuichi

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Gravitation, No Maki does.

Chapter one: My Cousin is my own Enemy!

(Tohma's P.O.V.)

Board, so boring! Nothing to do! I wonder what my pink haired love is doing… singing? Dreaming about that damn Yuki? Damn that man! I knew him first! He didn't even love him at first! That damn lucky bastard…I love my wife and she doesn't mind that I also love Shu-kun as long as I love her, she even supports my will but she is Yuki's older sister and she has to support his relationship too… I'm going to down to see what's downstairs.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Tohma walked down the stairwell, looking at the marbled tile walls. He gazed down towards the bottom of the stairs just to see Yuki standing there smoking.

"Hello Yuki, what is your purpose of being here?" he asked the other blond mentally scowling.

"I'm here to pick up the brat," murmured Yuki. Tohma's eye twitched. /BRAT! How dare he call Shu-kun a brat/

"I was going to their studio now," Tohma closed his eyes missing the glare and rising eyebrow from Yuki. /What the hell was that/

"So how is you newest novel going?" Tohma said breaking the silence.

"If the brat would stop bothering me then I would be able to finish it," he said annoyed. Tohma's eye twitch again.

"You did that again," murmured Yuki glaring at the blond.

"Huh? Did what again?" a confused Tohma was looking strait into that glare, his eyes narrowed and glared back.

"When I called Shuichi a brat you eye twitched… Do you have a problem with me calling him that?" Yuki snapped. /No shit Sherlock! More like I have a problem with you/

"What the hell do you think?" Tohma said coldly turning the corner and ramming right into his cousin, knocking the poor teen down.

"OOFA! Sorry Suguru," The blond bent down to help pick up the scattered papers when his eye cam across a picture of Shuichi. He picked it up and read the note on the back:

_The boy within my heart. My love._

/OH NO! Not him too/ Tohma's eye twitch once more. Suguru looked up to see his cousin hold HIS picture of Shuichi and his face paled at the site.

"Um…" Tohma was speechless. He dropped the picture and stared at his cousin with wide eyes. His mind finally snapped back in action as he turned around and ran while his mind was screaming/ My cousin! My Own Cousin loves MY Shuichi! Now he's my enemy too/

KittyKat: well how'd like it?

Me: I know it sucks but oh well… please review and PLEASE NO FLAMERS!


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Fun Begin!

KittyKat: Ok! Well it seems people like this story so my master is updating!

Me: Right Kit… I think they can see that since it is a new chapter… any way here ya go people

Chapter Two: Let the Fun Begin!

/I still can't get over it/ Tohma had just returned to his office to find the pink haired wonder sitting on the couch with Hiro next to him, K leaning on the wall, and Mr. Sakano standing with a nervous expression smacked across his face.

"G-good morning mister President! You wanted to see us in your office right sir?" Said Mr. Sakano bowing rapidly.

"And when did I say this?" Tohma arched an eyebrow adding a quick glace over to Shuichi who was staring off in to nowhere.

"In the letter you sent me in the mail," Sakano pulled out a ripped open envelope before reading the contents, "'Dear Mr. Sakano,

If you don't mind I would like to have a meeting with you, Mr. K, and the three members of Bad Luck in my office at 11:30 am, Saturday June 4th, 2005, to discuss something very important about an upcoming event.

Yours Truly,

Tohma Seguchi'"

"I never sent--" before Tohma said anymore, Mika slammed open the door. Every one stared at her with wide eyes.

"Mrs. Seguchi?" every one said except for Tohma who said Mika.

"Oh good you all are here…wait a minute where the hell is Suguru, Ryuichi, Noriko, and Eiri?" Mika looked around just as those four entered.

"What the hell do you want?" said Eiri bluntly. Suguru looked at his cousin and looked like he was about to leave until Shuichi said something that made every one stop what they were doing.

"Suguru Something fell out of your pocket! And where the hell are you going? WHAT'S GOING ON WAHHH!" he started to cry. Every one looked at him with the 'WHAT-THE-HELL-JUST-HAPPENED' look on there faces. Hiro reached into his bag and pulled out a sandwich and Shuichi stopped crying as Hiro handed him it.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to skip breakfast, you start blubbering like an idiot," Hiro sighed sinking in his seat closing his eyes mentally smiling.

"M'm sarrie 'Iro! M gt o mongy M hant ginoll hy elf," Translation: 'I'm sorry Hiro! I get so hungry I can't control my self!'

"What ever… now what are we doing here?" Asked Hiro starting to get back on topic.

"Right um… Oh! I'm sorry to have bother all of you but I really don't give a damn on what you people need to do today other than the thing I am going to tell you to do! Look my father has requested all of you to come to a small gathering filled with food and…and ah screw it! I'm forcing all of you to go to my father's birthday celebration today," she finished.

(O-o)

"What?" she looked around. Eiri started to leave.

"AND WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING DEAR BROTHER?" said Mika.

"Home, you know I hate father," he was walking out the door until Mika grabbed K's hand gun and shot at him.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" yelled Eiri clutching his chest.

"You will go to fathers birthday celebration," she aimed the gun at him again, and he sighed in defeat.

Later--

Every one was in the huge van Mika had provided for the trip. She was driving and Eiri was sitting right next to her in the passenger's seat. Behind them it was: row one was Hiro, Shuichi, and Ryuichi. Row two was Sakano, K, and Noriko. Row three was Tohma and Suguru. Shuichi and Ryuichi were talking about stupid stuff and being real idiots, Hiro was talking to Eiri on how to shut the idiots up, Mika was mentally laughing at the convocations. K was telling Sakano and Noriko about many different guys he had on him and where they were but Noriko wasn't really interested in what he was saying she was more focused on what Tohma and Suguru were talking about, this one convocation focused on one topic: Shuichi.

"I don't know why you even feel that way about Shu-kun, Tohma you married, at least I have a chance with him," Suguru said glaring a very challenging glare at the blond.

"You know little cousin I always get what I want no matter what, so I will be the one who has Shuichi not you nor Eiri," Tohma returned the glare just as challenging.

/Huh? What was that? Tohma likes Shuichi and so does Suguru? Does Eiri know? This will be fun on my part to do something hee hee/ a smile danced upon Noriko's face.

/Let the challenge begin/ Tohma smirked with daring bravery.

/Let the challenge begin, Shu will be mine/ Suguru smirked back.

/Let the fun begin ha ha ha ha/ an evil grin appeared on Noriko's.

KittyKat: well?

Me: what will she do to them you ask? Find out in the next chapter! If you don't review I might just not write more! Muhahahahaha


	3. Chapter 3: Mix It Up and Let It Out

Kittykat: snickering okay this is a special chapter… where… where... HAHAHAHAHA its pure evil! Noriko's plan starts, a food fight, a chase scene, a thunder storm, and last but not least, Yuki's and Mika's dad and brother comes in.

Me: yes but this is a special chapter because it is dedicated to a friend of mine that just moved away and she supported me on this story. Enjoy!

A Twist in Love

Chapter 3: Mix it up and let it out

It was quite at on the temple grounds as the light blue van pulled up into the back. Once it stopped, there were many colors that came flying out. Purple, pink, yellow, black, dark red, musty brown/green and green came crashing down to the ground. Eiri got up brushed himself off and looked around with daggered eyes that were saying I wish death upon this place as he stared at the temple where he grew up in.

"Who knew driving to Kyoto would take 4 hours from where we lived," said Shuichi who was still dizzy from the long car ride.

"Aw, stop complaining it wasn't that bad, well really sitting next to you for four hours going to anywhere is bad, with all your complaining, and your hyperness, and much more isn't what I call a splendid time," said Hiro looking rather annoyed. Shuichi just glared then fell to the ground once more from his weak stomach.

"Are you okay, Shindou? You seem kind of... green? Are you feeling sick?" asked Suguru with a very concerned look upon his face. Shuichi looked up straight into Suguru's eyes. The green hair teen's face turned a deep shade of red until Shuichi answered.

"I think I'm going to be sick, Mika is a crazy driver, and I already get car sick so-," Shu's face collided with the ground as a foot stomped on the back of his head. The foot belong to none other than Mika, who was fuming at the comment.

"Who's a crazy driver!" she said grabbing the young vocalist by his shirt collar and brought back her fist.

"Ah! Mika darling your mother's coming," Tohma said and his steaming wife let go of the stunned singer. A kind woman who looked a lot like Eiri had a kind smile on her face as she walk quietly up to the group and immediately turned to Eiri. Soon that kind smile turned into an angry frown.

"Your still smoking, and I bet your still drinking too! Is he still drinking Shu dear? Me and your father have excepted your relationship with Shuichi because he is a nice boy who doesn't drink, smoke, or does anything wrong! I don't know what is wrong with you; you'll send me and your father to an early grave!" The kind smile had returned to her face as she turned to Shuichi who was still sitting on the ground after the attack from Mika.

"Hello Shu dear! How have you been? Your still cute and adorable as ever! I invite your family to my husband's celebration; oh they should be here soon. I have such a cute dress that you should wear to the dinner, it looks like the one I got for Mika, but oh it will look so cute on you! I got one for your sister and Noriko! You four will look so nice! Will you help me set up every thing? Oh your such a sweetie! Come on every body inside, oh and Eiri no smoking inside!" Mrs. Uesugi said very fast as she helped Shuichi up and dragged him inside. Every one looked at Eiri and Mika with stunned expressions.

"She treats Shu like that because... never mind lets go," Eiri clench a small box in his pocket as he walked into the temple. They all walked into the main living room and saw all sorts of refreshments and started to relax. Shuichi was able to break away from Mrs. Uesugi and went over to Eiri. Tohma watched the whole thing. Eiri had a smirk on his face and turned top Shu. He started sweet talking the young vocalist, making him turn all shads of red and he leaned down to steal a kiss but that ended soon. Tohma snapped! He picked up a cup of fruit punch and hurled it at the blond novelist nailing him in the back of the head. Blond hair quickly turned into red as light brown eyes filled with surprise and anger met green filled with hated and the fight began.

"SEGUCHI! YOUR GOING TO DIE FOR THAT!" yelled Eiri picking up a villa cupcake with pick frosting and through it at Tohma, but Tohma ducked. The cupcake slammed into the head of Hiroshi, who at the moment was getting a peace of pie, was stunned. He grabbed the cup cake that was stuck to his head and looked at the direction it came from. Eiri's eyes were wide and Hiro's were seeking revenge. He grabbed a pie, a whole pie, and through it at the young novelist. Eiri dodged it, but it hit Shuichi smack center in the face. It was like slow motion. He wiped off his face and still had his eyes close. He looked at the pie mess in his hand and then around the room. Hiro looked very sorry and tried to apologize.

"Shu I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you with it I-" Splat. Shuichi smudged the pie into Hiro's face. Hiro stood there then smiled. Shuichi smiled, the others looked from one to the other in confusion. They just kept smiling until.

"FOOD FIGHT!" they both yelled and turned around food in hand and chucked it at the person nearest to them. For Hiro it was Ryuichi, for Shuichi it was Tohma. Since both teens had good aim they nailed the two men in the face. Ryuichi looked surprised but then started laughing and grabbed a fruit cake and shushed it in Suguru's face. And it really began. Noriko got a banana pudding on the side her face by Mika. Mika got a fried Oreo in her hair from her mother. Eiri got splashed with sprite and juice from Shu. Mr. Uesugi walked in and got hit with a peace of pie. Every one stopped and what a site it was. Mr. Uesugi walked out then came back with a camera.

"Smile," he took the picture. It came out like this; Suguru was dumping Villa ice cream on Eiri who just smacked a plate (paper) of spaghetti in his mother's face. She had just pored ice cold juice down Hiro's pants, Hiro just pushed K into a banana cream pie (landed on it his butt was covered). K had sprayed Mr. Sakino in the back with Coke. Noriko place two peaces of ice cream chocolate cake on both sides of Ryuichi's face; who smeared a peach pie in Suguru's back. Mika bashed nacho cheese in Noriko's face. And Tohma and Shuichi both hit each other in the face with two villa pies with whip cream on them at the same time while Tatsuha had just walked in and he was laughing at all of them. Every one was laughing. Mr. Uesugi wiped a bit of pie off his face and tasted it.

"Yum! Peach!" an hour later Shuichi's Family arrived and every one got cleaned up and dressed in the stuff that Mrs. Uesugi got for them. It started to thunder and lighting, which Shuichi was terrified of. 'Perfect! He's scared of this. Hehe.' Noriko saw Tohma coming down one side of the hall she was in and on the other a frightened Shu. Her grin turned evil as she saw Eiri on the hall way parallel from them. She backed into a room and waited until the two guys were right in line. She shot out of the room and crashed right into Shuichi who tumbled into Tohma's arms. Eiri looked over to them because of the shriek that Shu gave. There was a shaking Shuichi holding on to a blushing, smiling Tohma. Noriko snuck away without being noticed. Eiri was furious he ran to the other hallway and snatched Shu by the arm and pulled him away from the blond.

"(gasp) the roads are flooded! We're stuck here," Shu shrieked clinging to Eiri. The two blonds were in a glaring war. The three went into the main dinning room. Shuichi was in a long gown that had red ribbons on it and it was bright blue, he also had a red ribbon in his hair. Every one looked at him in aw. Just then the lights went out. And Tohma took this advantage; he punched Eiri just as the lights flickered back on. Eiri looked at him from his spot on the floor where he fell.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled getting up before continuing, "is it because I have Shu! You and your cousin have no chance getting him so BACK OFF!" Eiri charged at the keyboardist but stopped when he heard a class break. Every single pair of eyes were on Shuichi who had a hand over his mouth, eyes wide with shock as he was looking back and forth between Eiri, Tohma, and Suguru.

"Shuichi I- he- him- um- Shu!" but it was too late Shuichi ran out of the room. He ran down the dark hallways, knowing that every one was chasing him. He turned a corner and slipped on the wet floor falling into the flooded pond. The others just rounded corner where Shu slipped but couldn't find him.

"That's weird I know my brother came down…here…AH! BIG BROTHER!" Maiko (is that her name? or is it Mauko?) pointed to a hand sinking in the water. Eiri and Tohma were pushed aside and before they knew who pushed them out of the way the person dived in after Shuichi…

(TO BE CONTINUED)

ME: muhahahahaha if you don't review you'll never find out who saved Shuichi! Now please review!

KittyKat: Yes I know she's evil.


	4. Chapter 4: Wha Happen!

Kittykat: Okay all of you are wondering who saved Shuichi. Well this chapter is where you find out! Hehehe!

Me: Yup! (Smile) Hope you're happy with the results!

(Author's notes)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

From last chapter:

"Shuichi I- he- him- um- Shu!" but it was too late Shuichi ran out of the room. He ran down the dark hallways, knowing that every one was chasing him. He turned a corner and slipped on the wet floor falling into the flooded pond. The others just rounded corner where Shu slipped but couldn't find him.

"That's weird I know my brother came down…here…AH! BIG BROTHER!" Maiko pointed to a hand sinking in the water. Eiri and Tohma were pushed aside and before they knew who pushed them out of the way the person dived in after Shuichi…

Chapter three: Wha Happen?

'Where? Where am I? Why is every thing bluish/green?' Shuichi's eyes squinted as he floated further down the pond he fell in. 'I… can't breathe somebody help me…' Shuichi saw a figure swimming down ward towards him. He couldn't make out who it was through the color of the water. His hair swayed in front of his face making his vision more blurred as the figure reached for his hand. Every thing went dark, but the last thing remembered seeing bright brown eye's of the figure and a hand grabbing his wrist.

With the others---

'Brother please be alright!' Maiko choked back a sob as she fell to her knees and leaned towards the water. Her long hair dipping into the water of the flooded pond. Her eyes frantically moving over the water, searching for her brother and the person who dived in after him. See saw some bubbles near her and pointed to them.

"Something's coming up!" she yelled and every one ran over to where she was. There was a big splash, water droplets went every where. They saw the figure swimming towards to them with Shuichi. Shuichi's savior placed the sleeping boy on the wooden floor and every one ran to Shu's side.

Moments later---

Shuichi woke up to find every one staring at him. He was soaked, cold, tired and confused to what just happened. He tried to sit up but his body wouldn't work with him all he could do was speak.

"W-w-what happen-n-ned? W-w-w-ho s-saved m-me?" he managed to get that much out. His sister leaned down and hugged her brother tightly, tears rolling down her face. She was the first to speak but not the way Shuichi was expecting it.

"You bastard! Why the hell did you run? You had us so worried when we knew you fell in the pond, I thought mom was going to have a heart attack! You ass! If Suguru didn't dive in after you, you would be dead!" Shuichi looked at her like she was a stranger from another planet. But then remembered everything, the fight in the dinning room that had been about him, why he ran in the first place. He shot up, surprising every one. (I remind you he is still in a dress) he looks around the room at all the worried face but mainly focused on only three; Yuki, Tohma, and the soaking Suguru. Right now this is Shuichi's brain '……#$$($#$#$#'. To put it simply his mind shut down and rebooted on one thought, natural instinct.

"(Twitch) ……….. AHHHHHHHH!" and he ran again leaving every one to look at a cloud of dust where the young singer used to stand. Every one sweat dropped and asked on question.

"Shuichi?"

With Shuichi---

We find the pink haired boy sitting behind a couch in one of the many living rooms, hoping that he wouldn't be found. Sadly to say for our young friend he was.

"Shuuuuuuiiichhhhhhiii why did you run?" asked Ryuichi that appearing on top the couch.

"Because," Shuichi said uneasy.

"Because is not an answer," Ryuichi teased. When some one appeared in the door way Shuichi and Ryuichi froze, especially Shuichi because the person being Tohma.

"Ryu-san? Did you find Shu-kun yet?" Tohma said out of breath like he was running. (Well duh! They have been looking for the boy) Ryuichi turned to his band mate and looked back to the couch.

"No but I found a shiny thing! SHINY SHINY!" and he dove over the couch and leaned right over to Shu's ear.

"Hurry give me a coin any coin," and Shuichi did as he was told just as Tohma approached the couch.

"LOOK A NICKLE!" Tohma had the dark look in his eyes.

"And look Shuichi, Ryu you lied!" Tohma stalked towards Ryu with the I want to strangle you look! Ryu switched into panic mode.

"Shu-kun RUN!" he grabbed Shuichi and they bolted out the door with a very angry Tohma on their heels. They ran like hell passing most of the group causing them to chase them too!

"WHAT THE HELL! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shuichi yelled but that only made the other want to catch him more, to talk to him. They ran throughout the temple, still not tired, determination to the max!

"Shuichi we want to talk to you brother!" just as Shuichi rounded the corner he was pulled into a room and the door was lock behind him…

(TO BE CONTINUED)

-----------------------------------------------------------

Me: tell me who you want it to be that pulled Shu-kun into that room! Review

Kittykat: oh oh! I want it to be Hiro!

Hiro: YES! One vote

Kittykat: But I also want it to be Tohma!

Tohma: HAHA!

Kittykat: But what about Eiri! Him too!

Eiri: HAHA to you Tohma.

Tohma: She said me first!

Kittykat: Or Suguru! He is a good choice too!

Suguru: Really! YES!

Kittykat: Master what about Mr. K!

The other four: WHAT! (OO) NO Way!

Me: Hey it's not up to you Kittykat! It's up to the readers!

Shu: Wahhhhhh! Why me! Oh um Review and tell your vote!


	5. BRAND NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

NEW Authors note!!!!!!!! You all must read all of it please!!!!!!!

I know I said I would update at the end of October but tee hee I got grounded and the computer taken away from me for a month and then I sort of destroyed the notebook with all my stories by accident TT.TT but I got a new one and re-wrote all my stories!!!

THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE UPDATED FOR REAL WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK SO KEEP AN EYE OUT PLEASE, AND IF ANYONE ELSE FLAMES ME WELL HATERS STOP READING THEM!


End file.
